


Spoils of War II

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Clarisse's Spoils of War [2]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Anal Fisting, Bottom!Percy, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!Clarisse, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after a hypothetical "Titan's Curse" movie, mixing the story-lines of the books and the movies.</p><p>Clarisse was the big-shot hero. But then the Titan's Curse happened and Thalia Grace was back, taking all the fame, because she was a daughter of Zeus. To top it all off, that Nico kid keeps following her Percy like a lost puppy and Chris has left Camp Half-Blood because he turned out to be a traitor.<br/>She's not good at dealing with this stuff. With feelings. So she pushes Percy away, which only hurts him and that's actually not really what she wants. But why does that sea brat have to be so emotional and all anyway?! It drives her insane.<br/>Still, when she decides that camp is not the same anymore and that she wants to follow Chris, she has to go to New York first and collect what is hers. Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoils of War II

Title: Spoils of War II – Spoiling a Sea Prince

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post Titan's Curse

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, threesome, D/s, crossdressing, explicit intercourse, anal, fisting

Main Pairing: Chlarissercy

Side Pairings: Charles/Silena, Ethan/Alabaster, Luke/Percy (one-sided), Nico/Percy (one-sided), Thalia/Annabeth (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan, Sally Jackson

Summary: Sequel to 'Spoils of War'! Assuming how Titan's Curse as a movie may go with my threesome-twist. Chris had left Camp in Sea of Monsters, but now he needs to get his lovers back. Clarisse feels as though her life is falling apart. Her boyfriend is a traitor, her best friend is a traitor and then there is this infatuating son of Hades that dares hitting on her boy toy! She needs to at least keep Percy close, if she already lost Silena and Chris...

 

**Spoils of War II**

_ Spoiling a Sea Prince _

 

Clarisse gritted her teeth hard, her nails digging into her jeans so hard that her knuckles turned white. Camp Half-Blood had always been her home, but she had come to despise it these days. For months now, actually. It made her sick to her stomach.

Ever since the Sea of Monsters. Ever since Chris had left camp. Ever since Silena had left camp.

And it seemed she didn't even get to catch a break afterward. All she had wanted was to take Percy, hold him close and never let him go again, because he was _hers_ and he was all she had left of Chris. But Percy wasn't a year-rounder and Clarisse couldn't leave camp without Chiron's allowance. What made her hate camp even more. Because Percy wasn't there, even though he needed to be with her.

Something else that was not helping her at the moment was Thalia Grace's return. The daughter of Zeus was being celebrated like the greatest hero, being a child of one of the Big Three, of Zeus nonetheless, and returning from the dead somehow.

Thalia Grace made everything worse. Clarisse had never understood what Percy must have felt after the Lightning Bolt's return. Being a celebrated hero, just to be forgotten as Clarisse succeeded him. But now, Clarisse understood. As soon as the daughter of the King of Olympus had returned, everyone was turning to her with those wide-eyed expressions. She was their new big hero. She got the next big quest, the quest to retrieve two possibly powerful demigods. Clarisse gritted her teeth at that. Thalia had gone with Annabeth and Percy – had taken Clarisse's Percy with her, the audacity of it! Then there was the matter of Annabeth. As much as Clarisse had hated it when the daughter of Athena had been close to Percy, but now that Annabeth had her childhood sweetheart back and wasn't paying much attention to Percy _at all_ , Clarisse didn't like that either. Because at least that annoying blonde had been a close friend of Percy's. But now she was too preoccupied with her new girlfriend, Thalia. Which had made them the golden couple. The daughter of _Zeus_ , their most important god, oh she had to be the child of the prophecy. And together with Annabeth Chase? Hero of the quests for the Lightning Bolt, the Sea of Monsters and holder of the world's weight while saving Artemis. What with her dating Thalia, the two were widely celebrated and Percy's part in those quests seemed to be forgotten by the other campers. After all, he was only the son of Poseidon, why should he be the hero? He had gotten fooled by Luke, had no fighting experience prior to his first arrival at camp one year ago, while Thalia was a trained hero.

Gritting her teeth, she threw a pebble into the lake. This was driving her insane. Because the stupid quest had happened outside of camp time, during the winter months. Which meant that Clarisse didn't even get to see her Sea Prince afterward, or hear the story from him. She only learned from Chase about what had happened and the blonde had heard the story from Grace. It seemed the two kids had turned out to be demigods, siblings even. The sister had died and the brother blamed Percy for it because the seaweed brained moron he was, Percy had promised to keep her safe. Clarisse had met the brother. She did not like him. Mostly so because the brat kept rambling on and on about how great and awesome and beautiful Percy Jackson was. And Clarisse hated it when others looked at her property like that or talked in such a way about the son of Poseidon.

Percy had returned to camp. To tell the brat about his sister's death. The brat disappeared and so did Percy, turning to look everywhere for the useless Italian. He hadn't even stopped by to see Clarisse. Not that Clarisse gave him any reason to visit her. The two of them had always kept the facade of rivalry in front of the other campers and they had not even faced each other since the Sea of Monsters. The games at camp had lost their appeal to Clarisse since her boyfriend was gone.

She generally had started to keep to herself, what with Percy being in New York and everyone obsessing over Thalia and Annabeth. The irony was that Chris would know how to approach Percy, because it had been the trickster who had always claimed that there were _feelings_ involved. But if Chris would be there, she wouldn't have to approach Percy at all, because they would still play their games and she would still control her little freak.

“Clarisse. I knew I'd find you here”, grunted a dark voice from behind her.

Turning some, she glared at the approaching son of Hephaestus. Charles Beckendorf was the only person at camp she let close anymore. Because Clarisse hadn't just lost her boyfriend, she had also lost her best friend. Silena Beauregard, who happened to be Beckendorf's girlfriend. The broad guy slowly sat down next to her, nudging her shoulder.

“You thinking about your boy toy again?”, asked Beckendorf softly.

“Fuck you”, muttered Clarisse with a glare. “What do you want?”

“Got tired of watching everyone fawn over Thalia Grace”, sighed Beckendorf with a shrug. “So...”

“So what?”, glared the daughter of Ares defensively.

“Silena called me”, whispered Beckendorf and leaned in some. “She asked me... if I want to join. She wants me to be with her. She said she would come to collect me. Us, if you...”

“If I...?”, snarled Clarisse angered, crossing her arms under her chest. “Chris doesn't contact me. Suppose he doesn't need me anymore. Why should I go to where he is?!”

“Silena said that Chris _wants_ to contact you”, replied Beckendorf with a scowl. “But he figured that if you can't even admit your feelings for Percy Jackson, you won't be able to admit your feelings for camp. I will leave tonight. I can't... not without Silena. Camp isn't worth it without her. We can go together, but you need to make a decision soon if we have to go to New York before we leave.”

“Why should we go to New York?”, grunted Clarisse stubbornly.

“To get your little boy toy”, snorted Beckendorf and rolled his eyes. “Or do you _really_ want to leave camp, for good, and leave him alone? After Luke betrayed him and Chris and Silena left. And now that Annabeth only has eyes for Thalia... actually, now that all of camp only has eyes for Thalia.”

Clarisse averted her eyes with a dark glare. “What do I care about that goody-two-shoes?”

“Okay, different approach”, huffed the son of Hephaestus exhausted. “So you want to leave to be with Chris, because he's your boyfriend and Percy was only a little plaything on the sidelines? Okay, why should I care? Give Nico the time to cool down and that kid is going to screw Percy six ways to Sunday and make him forget that you and Chris ever even existed.”

That did the trick. Clarisse stiffened, her eyes hardening as she jumped up. The posture of an angry child of war, ready to tear someone – in this case Nico di Angelo – apart. Charles chuckled.

“Well?”, bellowed Clarisse angrily. “What are you still sitting there? We have places to go!”

The son of Hephaestus gave her a slightly amused grin as he stood to follow her. Sneaking out of camp wasn't that hard. Percy had managed to return the lightning bolt, to go to the Sea of Monsters, to follow the females on the quest for Artemis. If the little punk managed over and over again, then Beckendorf and Clarisse would be able to sneak out without Chiron noticing too.

Beckendorf had lied. He had been contacted by Silena, but also by Chris. And Chris had practically begged him to talk some sense into Clarisse. The son of Hermes wanted Clarisse at his side, but he didn't dare to ask her himself. Chris feared that, with Percy still at camp, Clarisse would chose camp over him. Regardless of in how much denial Clarisse was, her feelings for Percy ran so much deeper these days. Before Chris could ask her to join him, she needed to realize those feelings. Because without Percy, they weren't complete. Beckendorf was just too darn soft.

 

/break\

 

This was it? Clarisse frowned confused. Somehow, she had imagined her pampered princess to live in a castle. Not in a shabby, small apartment in New York. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. Within seconds, the door was opened. A pretty woman with brunette curls stood in front of her, smiling softly. She had the same tender eyes as Percy, even though they were a different color.

“Hello? Oh, I know you! You're Clarisse, aren't you? Percy told me so much about you! Oh, I'm so glad you're here”, sighed the woman relieved, straightening her jacket. “Percy had been so depressed lately. It's nice of you to come and cheer him up. Look, I'll have to leave for work now, but Percy is in his room and pizza is in the fridge.”

All Clarisse could do was nod slowly. The woman smiled at her charmingly as she pushed past them and left. Turning to look at Charles quizzically, the son of Hephaestus just shrugged and entered the apartment. Clarisse followed him, closing the door slowly behind them. They were standing in the middle of the living room already, Clarisse could see the small kitchen partition, where Charles was already walking over to. Pizza had done the trick there. The two had taken a taxi once they were on the road. Still, it had taken an awful lot of time to get to this part of New York from the camp. She was feeling hungry and thirsty too, but something else was more important.

“You, heat the pizza up and anything else edible you can find. Gather some food. I'll...”

“Screw Jackson, yeah”, grunted Charles, waving his one hand dismissively.

Flipping him the finger, Clarisse started to check the different rooms. Mom's bedroom, obviously. Bathroom. And the last door. This had to be it. Taking another deep breath, she grabbed the doorknob and turned it, slowly opening the door. The apartment may not be what she had expected, but the bedroom certainly was. The walls were blue, even though the wallpaper was slowly peeling off at different places. It was rather Spartan, a desk, a closet, a bed, a couple of shelves with books and DVDs. But there were other things that screamed Percy. A poster of a hot guy surfing (and Clarisse knew this poster was only fifty percent about the surfing). A pinboard with old tickets and notes and photos. The _Finding Nemo_ bedsheets. And, most of all, the curled-up Sea Prince laying on top of the bed. He was facing the wall, had probably not even noticed that Clarisse had entered. Was he asleep? Frowning curiously, the daughter of Ares stepped up to the bed to take a closer look at the pictures on the pinboard. One was of the woman that had opened the door, holding a younger Percy close to her, both smiling broadly into the camera, the ocean in the background. Another was of Percy, with Grover and Annabeth, by the looks of it from after they had retrieved the Master Bolt. The third photo was what threw her off a bit. Blinking surprised, she removed the pin and took the picture into her hands to take a closer look. Percy had his arms wrapped around Clarisse's neck, his eyes closed as he was asleep, a peaceful smile on his lips, Clarisse had her arms around his waist, both of them resting their heads on Chris' arm as the three of them were laying on Percy's bed in Cabin Three. Percy was shirtless, most likely completely naked but the picture ended at their waist, he was burying his face between Clarisse's boobs, his nose rubbing against her purple bra. While Percy seemed to be asleep, Clarisse was staring down at him in a fond way that Clarisse would deny to her dieing day. It seemed the sleeping Sea Prince had distracted her enough to not notice her boyfriend's cellphone, because Chris was grinning broadly into the camera he seemed to be holding, his impressive muscles flexed as he too was shirtless, the hand of his left arm where both his lovers were laying on was playing with Clarisse's hair while Chris' nose was buried in Percy's hair, most likely sniffing it (Chris had developed a weird kink for the salty scent) and placing a soft kiss on Percy's head, as he had done so often when Percy fell asleep between them.

“I didn't know he had taken a picture of us...”, whispered Clarisse, tears gathering in her eyes.

Gritting her teeth, she bit back the tears. She wouldn't cry. She wasn't some pansy crying over a boy who had broken her heart. Not Clarisse la Rue. She would kick Chris' ass and deny him sex for the next half year at least, maybe to make the punishment more severe she'd force him to watch how she did all the naughty things to Percy, who would also obediently stay away from Chris' cock.

“C—Clarisse...”, whispered Percy surprised as he turned around to face her.

His eyes were wide and red-rimmed from crying and he looked thin, as though worry had made him forget to eat. Sea-green eyes held surprise, wonder and also a little fear of rejection as Percy stared at the daughter of war. Grunting at that, Clarisse walked over to him and sat down next to the Sea Prince, the photo still in one hand. Instead of looking at Percy, she focused on the photo.

“Yep. Your mother let me in when she left”, nodded the daughter of Ares.

“What are you doing here?”, asked Percy with a confused frown, tilting his head.

“You...”, started Clarisse slowly, before glaring at him. “You drive me insane, punk.”

“Yeah, I figured that that's why you're avoiding me...”, muttered Percy and averted his eyes.

“No”, grunted Clarisse, annoyed that she couldn't find the words. “I... shouldn't have avoided you. It just... I didn't know how to handle that Chris left and I'm shit at these kind of things.”

“So... you weren't avoiding me because you tired of our games...?”, asked Percy slowly, hopefully.

“Listen. And listen good, because I won't be repeating myself often when it comes to that”, grunted Clarisse, staring Percy dead in the eyes. “You're an annoying, little freak. But you're _my_ annoying, little freak. I—I... miss you, okay? You're not just a plaything for our bedroom games. You're our boyfriend. And I should have thought of your feelings too, instead of avoiding you. But... my own feelings were already too much for me to handle and you're _so_ emotional, it's annoying.”

“H—How do you manage to constantly insult me even while admitting that you actually like me?”

Percy stared at her a little amazed, one eyebrow raised and his head cocked to one side. Gritting her teeth, Clarisse laid her free hand into Percy's neck and pulled him close to kiss him hungrily. The Sea Prince gave a surprised yelp, holding onto her shoulders as he was pushed against her. She slowly forced him down onto the mattress to sit between his legs, the photo laying between their bodies as Clarisse enjoyed the warmth and the scent of sea water.

“You're _mine_ and I shouldn't have neglected you”, whispered Clarisse against his lips. “You understand that you're mine, right? No more running after di Angelo.”

“I'm not running after him!”, exclaimed Percy annoyed. “I just--”

“Yeah, yeah”, interrupted the daughter of Ares dismissively, laying down on the bed and pulling Percy over to her. “Tell me about it. Tell me what happened with di Angelo's sister. Chase told me about it, but she wasn't there either and I want to hear your version. You look like crap. I don't like it when my pretty Sea Princess looks like crap. Tell me what happened.”

The son of Poseidon curled together next to Clarisse, listening to her heartbeat as he started to tell her what had happened when Grover, Annabeth, Thalia and him had gone to collect the di Angelos. The daughter of Ares only listened with half an ear, having heard most of the quest already from Grace and Chase. The more important thing was the sound of Percy's voice, the feeling of having her Sea Prince close again, holding his lithe and luscious body close, running her fingers through his soft hair, smelling that irritating scent of sea-water. It had been stupid to avoid her little toy, but after Chris had left her, no, he had left _them_ , she hadn't been able to trust Percy with her heart. As his voice slowly died down, because his tale neared its end, she pressed a kiss to his temple.

“W—What was that for?”, asked the son of Poseidon slowly.

“For being adorable”, grunted Clarisse, grabbing Percy's neck to pull him up into a kiss. “And because I missed you. Fuck, I missed you.”

Her hands wandered down Percy's body as she pulled him onto her lap, resting both her hands on his round, firm ass to squeeze it tightly. The mesmerizing body was still just like she remembered it. The way he arched into her touch, the moan escaping his lips as he bared his neck to her.

“I missed you too, oh glorious and magnificent Clarisse”, grinned Percy cheekily.

“Don't get cheeky”, growled Clarisse, fisting Percy's hair and pulling his head back on it harshly.

Percy gasped as Clarisse opened his jeans and pushed them down. Hastily trying to help, he pulled his shirt over his head. Together, they soon had the son of Poseidon naked. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he pulled the War Princess into a deep kiss.

“I hope this is not going to ruin the mood, but... I love you”, whispered the Sea Prince.

“Sappy, cheesy _girl_ ”, grunted the daughter of Ares and rolled her eyes. “Hand me the lube.”

Percy grinned broadly up at her as he grabbed the bottle from beneath his bed and handed it over. The grin slowly died down as he watched how Clarisse lubed far more than just two fingers up.

“E—Eh... Oh wonderful and mesmerizing Clarisse, that is _not_ a good idea...”, mumbled Percy wide-eyed. “Please? You know I can barely walk the rest of the day whenever you do that!”

“That's my intention, princess”, snorted Clarisse with a wicked grin, her fingers circling his hole. “And I think we need to cut that name short. Takes too long and is not possessive enough. Others need to know that you're _mine_. What do you think about calling me 'mistress'?”

“O—Others? What others?”, gasped Percy, arching his back as she pushed her first two fingers in.

“Right. I think I haven't mentioned it yet”, said Clarisse slowly, trailing kisses along Percy's torso. “I'm here to pick you up. You and me are going to get our boyfriend back.”

Groaning in pleasure, Percy threw his head into his neck and enjoyed the way Clarisse worked his hole, slowly stretching it with three fingers by now. “B—Back...? But... What...?”

“Silena contacted Beckendorf and asked him to join them”, whispered Clarisse, cautiously adding a fourth finger. “I miss my Chris and I miss my best friend. Camp sucks. I'm tired of Grace getting all the fame and all the quests and all the coos. _I_ was their celebrated hero, but now that they have Thalia Grace, they don't need me anymore? Fine. I don't need them.”

“Y—You... You want to switch sides...”, concluded Percy wide-eyed.

“Yes”, nodded the daughter of Ares, trying to ease her thumb past the tight ring of muscles. “Sh, relax, pretty princess. You can't tell me that you're not tired and disappointed too. They let you down too, after all. Like last week's news, because now they have a better kid of one of the Big Three. They had stopped caring for you after you retrieved the master bolt. I want to be with Chris again, but I am not abandoning you again. Come with me.”

It was relatively hard to concentrate on a serious conversation with Clarisse's fist up his ass. But somewhere in his lust-hazed mind, he saw that she was right. He had been celebrated when he had been first claimed, he had been cherished after he had brought the lightning bolt back to Zeus, but after that, camp went back to only caring about Clarisse. He may have gotten more fame and recognition if he wouldn't have had let Clarisse have the glory for the sea of monsters quest. But then Thalia Grace got reanimated and even the fame of Clarisse paled compared to her. It was true, Percy didn't feel as though there was anyone left at camp who cared for him. Grover was so busy with his search for Pan. Annabeth only had eyes for Thalia. Heck, all of camp only had eyes for Thalia. It had been fine to be ignored for Clarisse's sake after the master bolt quest, because Grover and Annabeth were there for him and he was having hot sex and amazing cuddles with Chris and Clarisse. Now there was no one left. He didn't want to be alone again.

“O—Okay”, agreed Percy reluctantly. “I don't want to be left behind.”

“And you won't”, promised Clarisse, sealing his lips with her own as she worked more and more of her forearm into the tightness of her boyfriend. “But we got to work you good before we go.”

“Y—You said that before... Why?”, grunted Percy skeptically.

“You're such a kelp-brain”, snorted the daughter of Ares amused, thrusting deeper. “We're going to live with the rebels. Whose leader is no other but Luke Castellan. And everybody knows that bastard had been after your ass since the first day you've been to camp. So if I'm going to live on a ship with him and you, I'll make sure he knows that you're taken.”

“I'm not going to walk for the rest of the week”, mumbled Percy and heaved a sigh.

“You bet your pretty ass”, smirked Clarisse broadly, teasing Percy's prostate.

Her teeth were worrying Percy's throat, making sure to leave a large mark, while she had her arm deep inside her boy toy. The son of Poseidon made some quite obscene noises upon being stretched like that. Grinning against her Sea Prince's neck, she made sure to drive the boy insane.

“M—Magnificent a—and gr...”, started Percy, realizing how right Clarisse was about this title being way too long. “M—Mistress, please, I haven't come in too long, please...”

“There's a good princess”, smirked the brunette girl. “Come for me, Percy.”

Shaking fingers wrapped around his cock as Percy slowly as he started to jerk himself off. It had been far too long since Clarisse had last played with him or since Chris had last fucked him. Stretched like that, with Clarisse's lips on his body and knowing that he would be with Chris and Clarisse again was more than he needed to hit his orgasm. The warmth of his seed splashed all over his stomach. Panting hard, he stared up at Clarisse out of half-lid eyes.

“T—Thanks...”, whispered Percy, whimpering as Clarisse pulled out of him.

“What for?”, snorted the daughter of Ares amused and sat up.

“For being here, for taking me back. For wanting to take me with you”, replied Percy, staring at her confused as she stood up. “Why are you standing? Get back here!”

“You're like a cuddle-monster”, noted Clarisse and shook her head. “I'll go and... wash my hands before dinner. Beckendorf is in the kitchen, heating up pizza. Get dressed and get moving, we're on a tight schedule. You get your cuddles once we're with Chris again.”

“W—Wait, you mean Beckendorf had been on the other side of that paper-thin wall this whole time?! You know he probably heard everything?!”, exclaimed Percy with a vibrant blush.

“You bet your... pretty ass”, called Beckendorf from next door, chuckling highly amused.

 

/break\

 

Chris was nervously stalking the deck of the Princess Andromeda. Silena had left with a small vessel to go to the beach and collect Beckendorf. And Clarisse? And Percy? Chris' heart was beating about a mile a minute right now. He hoped and prayed that Clarisse would join them, he missed her so much. She was the love of his life and the past months without her had been dark and lonely. But they weren't complete without Percy. The question now was: Would Clarisse and Percy actually agree to come? To join them? To join _him_?

“For the love of the titans, sit down and calm yourself before you give yourself a heart-attack”, grunted Alabaster irritated, throwing an olive at him. “Help me set the table.”

The son of Hermes shook his head to focus on the other demigod. Alabaster wasn't alone though, his boyfriend was with him. A long table was standing on deck of the ship and Ethan and the son of Hecate were currently busy placing all kinds of fancy food on it. The small kind of fancy food, a hundred shades of antipasti. Most of them different shades of blue. Chris glared.

“What? Luke keeps tabs on Jackson and half an hour ago, he was spotted closing in on the meeting ground with Clarisse and Beckendorf”, grunted Ethan. “Luke wants to impress the pretty boy.”

Gulping slightly, Chris regretted that he had never bragged in front of Luke. He had thought it wise to keep his relations with Percy a secret. But with Luke's own interest in Percy, Chris was not looking forward to being on a ship with those two.

“I can't wait to see Percy again”, grinned Luke pleased as he emerged from below deck, his eyes staring up into the night sky. “A large full moon, the sea around us. The night is perfect. He's going to agree to join us and I will make him agree to join me in bed.”

“Right”, snorted Alabaster as he received an elbow in the ribs from Ethan.

The son of Nemesis gave his boyfriend a warning glare, knowing that Alabaster was prone for agitating Luke. Now was not the right time for that and the topic of Percy's ass was the last one anyone should make fun of in front of Luke. Ethan stared a little worried over at their leader. He knew of his best friend's obsession with Percy Jackson. The blonde son of Hermes had been courting Percy since the lad first got claimed. The rustling of the latter interrupted his thoughts as Silena climbed up, closely followed by her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf. The couple stepped aside, holding hands and smiling at each other, as Clarisse entered the deck. Chris froze up where he was standing at the table, at least until his girlfriend walked up to him, slapped him and then kissed him quite passionately. Alabaster and Ethan sat down all the while, left and right of the head of the table. Silena and Charles took the places next to them, facing each other. While Chris and Clarisse were busy kissing, Chris could only watch out of the corner of his eyes how Luke helped Percy up onto the ship. With his arms around Clarisse's waist, he nudged her slowly.

“One thing you should know”, whispered Chris softly into her ear. “Luke wants what's ours.”

The daughter of Ares whirled around and glared darkly as Luke was leading Percy over to the table, one hand resting just a little too low on Percy's lower back. “Jackson! Heel!”

“I'm not a dog”, huffed the Sea Prince irritated, yet he still obeyed until he stood sandwiched between the couple, resting one hand on Chris' cheek. “Hello, Chris. I... missed you.”

Chris deliberately slid one hand into the back-pocket of Percy's jeans just as the son of Poseidon leaned up to kiss him. Clarisse left them to it, with a last smack on Percy's ass, sitting down next to her best friend. Silena and Clarisse fell into conversation right away, while Chris enjoyed the salty yet sweet sensation of kissing his Sea Prince. At least until Luke cleared his throat loudly.

“How about we sit down for dinner now?”, grunted Luke, sounding highly displeased.

Parting his kiss with his boyfriend, Chris stared over at his brother, noting the irritated jealousy in Luke's eyes. With his hand still resting on Percy's ass, he led his lover over to the end of the table. Pulling the chair at this head end up for Percy to sit down, he locked eyes with Clarisse, trying to convey the apology, the regret and the love. The daughter of Ares nodded sharply, though the glint in her eyes told him quite clearly that he was not yet off the hook.

“I'm sorry I left the two of you on your own”, whispered Chris, leaning down to kiss Percy's earlobe. “But you won't believe how glad I am to have you back. I love you. Both of you.”

“We love you too, idiot”, grunted Clarisse. “But you are not getting laid for at least half a year. No sex with me, no sex with Percy. Don't look at me like that, Percy. You're still getting laid, princess.”

“Good”, grinned Percy relieved before turning pitiful eyes on Chris. “Sorry.”

“If the three of you would delay these conversation to a later date”, grunted Luke, his glare hard and irritated as he stared his younger brother down. “Let's celebrate our new members!”

Everybody cheered and lifted their glasses. Enjoying the meal and the company, Percy kept looking from Clarisse to Chris with tender eyes, relieved and filled with a sense of love.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
